The Nightstalkers 3
by Noir Productions
Summary: The third part to the Nightstalkers. Aerekah and the gang are couping with the death of Caulder. Then Caulder' son, who just so happens to be Caulder's replacement, shows up. Then another visitor arrives at, what King referes to as the Honeycomb HideOut,


The Nightstalkers 3

(Special note A little recap for the last two fictions. Aerekah, a new nightstalker , hooks up with King and then they realize that some vampires survived DayStar. Aerekah informs everyone of Zoe's parental issues. Aerekah and King are her parents. Also, Caulder is killed, turns into vampire, but King kills him. There is a cemetery/ Funeral scene, don't get confused, there's no body, I just wanted a venue to introduce his replace, Alex, his son. It's one of those no body burials. )

Pairing(s): A/H, A/D Rating: r for language and action, horror violence Elements: Angst, drama, and action

Aerekah sat in her room, King sleeping next to her with Zoe in his arms. It's been so hectic that she's been distant from everyone. Her only father figure in her life, Caulder, was murdered and transformed into a monster that King destroyed. Her long black hair cascaded over her shoulder as she sat up. King's eyes opened slightly and he realized that Aerekah was up.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

He sat up, made sure that Zoe was asleep. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She leaned into him and rested her head on his.

"What's up, kid?"

She sighed, putting her hands over his. Her green eyes darted across the room, unsure of what to say at that moment.

"I don't know."

She said, finally. He sighed and pulled her into his lap.

"Listen, Caulder was a great man. He took care of us. I miss him to but….."

He pushed hair out of her face, looking into her eyes.

"it's something we're all gonna have to get used to. Come lets get some sleep, we have orientation to give the new guy tomorrow."

Aerekah nodded and they laid back down. He pulled her into his arms and they closed their eyes.

Abby sat in the archery area, practicing her bow. Derek stood in the doorway ,watching her. Tears rolled down her face every time she release an arrow. Caulder was so important to her. He was the one person that knew what to do and now everything was blown to shit because some damn vampire fucked it all up. She continued to pull the bow back and release until she had had enough. She dropped the bow and stood there as the tears trailed down her face. Derek walked over to her, touching her shoulder, and pulling her close. She slowly started to sob and it was a total melt down.

"Shh, Abby. Shhh."

She turned around and met his arms. He held her close as she cried.

The group gathered around a grave as a preacher stood, reading from the bible. They all stood under umbrellas. Aerekah held Zoe in her arms as Kind held Aerekah. Derek held Abby as the preacher spoke. Tears rolled down Aerekah's pale skin. A man walked over to the circle. He was scruffy, young, maybe 23, younger then her and King. Aerekah looked at him as he stood next to her.

"Alex?"

He nodded, not talking his eyes off the casket.

"He was my father."

Aerekah looked at him with sympathy, and put a hand on his back.  
One by one, they all put a rose on the grave as it entered the earth. Alex put one on and walked away. King and Aerekah threw theirs in and looked at Zoe.

"Zo, sweetie, put yours in."

With that, she threw hers in. King took his daughter in his arms and carried her back to the car. Aerekah looked back and noticed that Alex was still over there. She touched Kings' shoulder.

"Go on, baby. I need to talk to him and get him back to the car"  
King kissed her and walked off. She walked over to him and touched his arm.

"Hey, we're going back to head quarters, we need to show you the ropes, Science Man."

He looked as the caretakers shoveled dirt into the grave. He nodded and walked back to the car with her. When the reached to head quarters, everything was silent. No one said a word. King held the sleeping Zoe in his arms, Aerekah held his free hand, Abby and Derek were by the computers and Alex stood kinda in the middle. They stood there in silence for a long time. Finally, Aerekah spoke.

"Well, there's the computers, where you'll be working. We sometimes do field work and your sleeping quarters are…….."

Everyone looked at her as she spoke.

"Where your father used to sleep. We haven't gotten everything finished here yet. You'll have your own room soon."

He nodded, not saying a word. Aerekah nodded and walked away. King walked after her. Abby and Derek walked over to him.

"Aerekah and King feel really guilty about what happened to your dad. They organized an attack on 4 remaining vampires left in world , we think. He volunteered to stay behind and research DayStar more. When we came back he was dead. They feel responsible."

Alex shook his head and looked at them walking away.

"It's not there fault. I know that. My father was a very stubborn man."

He smiled slightly, then walked away. Abby looked at Derek and they walked back to their room. Alex roamed the corridor with all the housing areas. Then he say the name Caulder. It had his first name in front of it. He ran his fingers over the name.

"They knew I was coming"  
He looked side to side then walked in. All of his things were in there. He remembered dropping them off. He looked around the room. It was large, enough space for his equipment that was on its way. He looked at the large bed and sat down on it. He sighed and thought about his father. Him and his father were never really that close. Not he has taken over his job with the Nightstalkers, something that he has wanted for some time now. But not like this. Why couldn't there be more then 5 at a time? That was one that he didn't understand. He looked at his bag on the foot of the bed. He opened and looked at what was in it. He was thinking about unpacking but he decided to put it off. He looked over at the TV and turned it on. A police bulletin. He nearly passed out. It was a picture of Blade.

"We are looking for this man. He has escaped from the local hospital and he is considered to be extremely armed and extremely dangerous."

Aerekah walked down to the kitchen that night to get a soda. She went to close the fridge to see Blade in the corner. She dropped the glass bottle of Snapple that she settled on. King heard the glass shatter and he ran in.  
He saw Blade and nearly fainted.

"Blade."

Blade looked at them huffing. He was covered in blood and he collapsed to the floor. Aerekah and King ran over to him.

"Blade!"

King said as they reached him. Blade was huffing loudly.

"Where have you been, man?"

"Sleeping."

He said. They helped him to the living room and set him on the couch. King ran to a cabinet and pulled out Blade's serum. Blade grabbed it from him and took it. He groaned loudly and finally eased himself back on the couch. Abby walked into the living room and saw Blade.

"Oh my god…"

She ran over and looked him over.

"Is this blood yours"  
"Some of it. Some of it is from a large werewolf like creature. Wasn't exactly thrilled to see my ass."

Then Blade passed.

"Blade!"

To Be continued…. 


End file.
